poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Onu-Koro/fighting the three Rahkshi and their partners
This is how At Onu-Koro and fighting the three Rahkshi and their partners goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle: Mask of Light. Onu-Koro Pohatu: Onua, my friend, it seems that you did well with mining. Onua: laughs Pohatu. Look around you. Mining has never been better. Oh. You should try it sometime. Try to do a real job. Say. How goes the carving? Pohatu: Their work is magnificent. But, not as good as the news I'm going to tell. jumps on a platform Pohatu: Matoran of Onu-Koro! The mask of light.... Has been found! crowd cheers. Ryan, Twilight, and their friends arrive tired Pohatu: Jaller, the Captain of the guard of Ta-Koro, Ryan and Twilight, the Prime-Prince and Princess of Equestria. And Takua the chronicler even now seek the Seventh Toa and the NEXO Toa Knight. Ryan Prime-Prince. Where is the herald? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Pohatu. It's just that... We got separated... After we met the Rahkshi. Ouna: Hmmmm. Rahkshi? Pohatu: What is Rahkshi? bit of the wall explodes and Dingodile, Leonard, and Megatronus Prime (RID 2015) arrive with Turahk, Kurahk, and Vorahk Dingodile: G'day, mates. Ryan F-Freeman: Those. Crash Bandicoot: Except... Takua: Different ones. Sci-Ryan: Let me and these two Toa handle them. Say it with me, Toa Onua. Onua and Sci-Ryan: Welcome to Onu-Koro!! use their powers to bury their enemies Sci-Ryan: That takes care of that. three Rahkshi and their partners get up from the rubble Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. That red one got a rock on its head. shakes his head and the rock falls off Leonard the King Pig: Oh. My techno-human friend from Nevada. Makuta told me about you. Crash Bandicoot: What are you dong here, Dingodile? Dingodile: Rumor is that Twilight Sparkle is the herald of the NEXO Toa Knight. And I want a piece of that pie. nods. Vorahk jumps and Onua grabs his staff. Vorahk absorbs Onua's powers Onua: Ugh! Ma... my strength.... my power... Sci-Ryan: ONUA!!!! his Keyblade and charges at the Rahkshi uses his staff and uses his fear power at Sci-Ryan But, he dodges and hits Pohatu Emmet: POHATU!!!! Sci-Ryan: Whoa. Fear powers? Like one of the NEXO Knights, I have... Crash Bandicoot: No fear~ Sci-Ryan: What he sang. Dingodile: Bring here the butter. I'm gonna make toast! Ryan Tokisaki: Ryan have been granted additional power by the Primes. To make sure Makuta's brother will be awaken! Megatronus Prime: Like you, Ryan Tokisaki, I too have been granted additional power. From a source far greater than a Prime. Ryan Tokisaki: Wait. Is Twilight a Prime or is Ryan a Prime? Ryan F-Freeman: I am! And even that Rianna is with Takua. She is the real herald. Twilight Sparkle: Huh? You mean that Ryan is a Prime? Rianna F-Fiona: Yes. I am a Prime and the herald! And I want you and Takua to flee! flees Ryan Tokisaki: If you think these Rahkshi can scare me, you are wrong. his Keyblade and Flintlock gun You are not the only one with a Keyblade. Right? is about to attack Ryan when Jessie Primefan hits Leonard and Megatronus Jessie Primefan: I think you forgot someone, mister. Megatronus Prime: Jessie? You dare challenge me? I am a Prime!! Jessie Primefan: You abandoned that name when you killed Solus Prime. Megatronus Prime: There's only room for one Prime in this universe and that Prime is me! Ryan F-Freeman: You said that last time. So. Maybe you accept me as a Prime. Dingodile: Right. Now, you've gone and done it. The Miraculous and the Matrix are Ryan Repulsa's. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626